Love of a Lifetime
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: Oh Ha Ni has had enough of Baek Seung Jo, and has decided to live on her own. Meanwhile Baek Seung Jo attempts to woo her back, but will he be able to succeed? Set During/After his engagement to Ha Rae
1. Courage

Ha Ni sighed. This had been going on for too long now. It had been four years. Though Seung Jo had only known for the past two about her feelings. Maybe she hadn't given him enough time. Maybe all he need was a little more-NO! She refused to put up with her ridiculous feelings any longer.

He was not worth her pain and suffering any longer. She wouldn't let him get to her. Not anymore. She would focus her attentions to someone else. Though no one would ever be as handsome as her Seung Jo- GAH! She needed to stop these thoughts. She needed to clear her head.

She needed to get away from Seung Jo for the time being her. She'd talk to dad about her moving back into the guest room above his shop. That way it wouldn't be too cramped for both of them, and it wouldn't be getting even more awkward at the house, what with Seung Jo planning to marry Ha Rae.

But first she decided to visit her mother. She needed some fresh air, and to talk to the woman who had given birth to her. Even if she had died before Ha Ni had been able to meet her. She felt like she needed to talk her decision over with her mother before she finalized anything.

She grabbed her purse and her cell phone, as well as the little cash that she happened to have, and walked out of her room, crashing into the person she had been hoping to avoid. "I'm sorry!" She said as she looked up at Seung Jo, trying not to let him get to her.

She saw him roll his eyes at her "Watch where you're going!" He said coldly before noticing her bag. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked her.

"No! I mean yes… It's none of your business!" She told him, though it took most of her willpower not to tell him where she was going. She noticed he was waiting expectantly, as if he thought she was still going to tell him where she was going.

"So where are you going?" He asked her finally as they walked downstairs.

"Nowhere important" Ha Ni mumbled, taking off her slippers and putting on her shoes. She saw Seung Jo move to grab the keys.

"No one else is home, so I guess I'll take you, but I need to know where you're going first stupid" He told her.

"I'll get a taxi," Ha Ni said before walking out the door and letting it shut in Seung Jo's highly surprised face. She didn't realize though because she was already walking. She managed to catch a taxi not too far from the neighborhood, and had him take her to the grave site.

"Mom! I came. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to ask you something. I think I'm going to move out on my own. I can't keep following Seung Jo around like this anymore. He's getting married mom. There's nothing more I can do. Do you think… Maybe… Is there something I can do?" Ha Ni asked hopefully, before shaking her head and laughing. "No that's silly. I…I can no longer love him. Perhaps I can learn to love somebody else instead. Boon Joon Gu really is a sweet heart… And he's liked me for the same amount of time I've liked Seung Jo! Thanks mom! You've helped me a lot!" Ha Ni said softly, feeling at peace. She walked down the graved sight and toward the taxi that was still waiting for her. She got in and told it to take her to her home. For the last time she would call that place her home.

When she arrived it seemed like no one else was back yet. She smiled slightly, it would make it easier to leave. She went to her room, packing her things, figuring Seung Jo had probably already gone to sleep. She quietly made her way down the stairs, thankful she had managed to do so without making any noise.

She smiled faintly, glancing at the house one last time before turning to walk out. A hand on her shoulders stopped her however, making her heart race.

"Not this again. Running away? Are you actually going to do so this time or are you going to come back five minutes later?" Seung Jo asked her.

"I'm really going. After all, it's only going to get awkward with you and Ha Rae getting married and all. This way father can stay here with his good friend, and I can stop being a burden to you, Baek Seung Jo" Ha Ni said before shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

She didn't turn around to look at his face as she left through the front door. She walked to her father's restaurant explaining her plan to him when he looked at her surprised. They both agreed it would be good for her though. She needed this. Her father had grown increasingly worried about her since it was announced Seung Jo was going to marry Ha Rae.

She now at least had some sort of a purpose, or so it looked like. She had little more of her spirit back as she moved to walk up the stairs to her new apartment for the time being. She'd find a job, and move out somewhere else soon, but for now she would stay here.

She wondered how Seung Jo felt about her not being there anymore. Would he miss her? Would he be sad? She shook her head falling down into the bed. That wasn't possible. He would be happy now that she was no longer able to bother him.

Tomorrow was the start of her bright new future. And she wouldn't even have to see that jerk Baek Seung Jo.

**A/N **So it's late. And I've had this idea in my head for a while and just put the finishing touches on this chapter. There aren't a lot of fanfictions for this category, and it makes me sad. I want a stronger Oh Ha Ni. So I wrote this. It's a sucky first chapter, but bear with me okay? Also, I refuse to say his name, he will be referred to by me in all Authors notes as "that jerk" … I love their relationship, but he doesn't deserve her yet. And I think I've rambles enough. Reviews are loved, but not needed. (: I shall sleep now. Night all~ 3


	2. Frustration

Seung Jo frowned as he stared at his wall. It had been a week since Ha Ni had left and he had barely seen her. He had even showed up at the Tennis club once or twice and she was nowhere to be found. He had 'overheard' her two best friends talking about how she had gotten a job and was now trying to find her own apartment. It worried him.

How would Ha Ni be able to keep a job, with as dumb as she was? She'd be back within the week. Though he couldn't do anything about it. He was still engaged to Ha Rae. She was more than Ha Ni would ever be, his match, when a person sat down to think about it. He felt nothing for her.

He wanted to get Ha Ni back. He needed her around the house. His mother kept moping and crying, and Ha Ni's dad seemed rather upset as well. The male sighed angrily, just what right did she have to do this to that whole family? Make them all love her, wrap them around her finger and then leave?

He barely ever saw her anymore. He was so used to turning his head and catching her looking at him at the end of class, but she was no longer waiting for him outside of the class doors. She was gone, she had left, and he hated it. He wanted her back beside him. Was she really so stupid that she couldn't tell that he loved her?

Did she really think he wanted Ha Rae? Was she really that dense. He rolled his eyes, looking out the window. It was already midnight. He wondered where she was working. He hadn't been informed of this by anyone, and he wasn't going to ask. He was to prideful to do that.

The male climbed into bed, deciding he would talk to her tomorrow. He would seek her out and on the pretense of asking her to move back in for his mother, he would convince her to stay with them again. He had too.

Seung Jo glanced around the courtyard, looking for Ha Ni. Just where could that silly girl be? He was going to go crazy looking for that damn girl. He noticed her friends sitting on one of the benches, talking quietly together. With a hunch they were discussing her, he walked up behind them, catching the conversation.

It seemed she was working at a family owned restaurant now. He shook his head in amazement. So that's where she was. He'd just have to go and find her there then. He doubted he was going to find her here now.

He chuckled as they turned around and covered their mouths, realizing that neither of them had meant for him to hear that. He walked away from them heading toward the place that they had mentioned Ha Ni was working at.

He wanted to have her back at the house, to be able to tease her like he normally, did and to see her smiling face in the morning, or have her rushing to catch up with him as he failed to wait for her because she had overslept.

He ended up sitting at one of the tables she served at, ordering without looking at her. She was so focused on her job she failed to note who he was. How was that even possible. Ha Ni wasn't capable of not realizing when he was in her general area.

She hadn't realized who he was at all, or at least that's what he thought… Until she brought his check. "Will this be all Seung Jo?" She asked, her voice the same monotone it had been throughout the night. So she had known he was there! Of course she had, he was Baek Seung Jo after all.

"You'll move back home," He told her in answer to her question. "Mother's been a wreck without you," He added.

He saw her tear up, and start to mutter something at mom before giving him a cold look. "Someone will be out to take your check then," She told him before leaving. HE was left wondering where she had disappeared to when a male came and took his bill before leaving.

He couldn't find her anywhere, nor get any of the employees to tell him anything. Giving up he went home, feeling more frustrated than he had when Ha Ni first moved in. And that was saying something.

**A/N** Yeah. Finally finished that jerks point of view. I don't think it's him though. But whatever. Don't expect too many chapters in his point of view. I don't really like doing it. I feel like I'm horribly messing up his character. ^_^;; Thanks for the reviews, they're loved, but as I said, not needed.


	3. Heartache

Ha Ni sighed softly as she walked to her apartment. She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder. The walk wasn't that far, but she had stayed late to help clean up. She was sure no one would follow, it was a good neighborhood, but Seung Jo had made her nervous. For all she knew he was following her to her house! Ha, that was highly unlikely. With the little money from her dad, and her job she had been able to afford to live on her own. And then _he_ just had to show up. She had been doing everything in her power to avoid him! She barely even talked to her friends because she was trying so hard to ditch him. She knew his schedule by heart after all.

By not telling her friends where she was living, she had at least saved herself a little bit of grief.. She probably would have ended up with him at her apartment. It was like their roles had been reversed-almost. Except this time she would have refused vehemently if he had brought up staying, no matter what the weather was like. What was he even trying to do? She would call his mom though, she owed the woman who had been so supportive of her, so kind to her, that much at least.

Ha Ni picked up her cell phone, and dialed the number of the house she used to live at, hoping that her mother would pick up. And for once it seemed luck was on her side. "Hello?" Came the female voice that could only be that of her mother.

"Mom! I'm safe. I'm sorry I haven't called" Ha Ni gushed into the phone, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help it. What was to be expected after not hearing the comforting voice in so long?

"HA NI!" Came the whispered shout, making Ha Ni give a watery smile. "Are you eating well? How are you? You must come to dinner tomorrow! Eun Jo misses you!" She could the other was trying to contain her excitement. She guessed the rest of the family was milling around. Who knows, Ha Rae may even have been over. Of course, if that were the case she was sure her mother would have spoken louder, to annoy the other girl.

Ha Ni gave a watery sighed and nodded before remembering the other couldn't see her. "I have tomorrow off Mom. I'll be there," She promised before both woman said their goodbyes. Oh Ha Ni closed her eyes, clutching the phone to her chest. She shook her head, plugging the phone into the charger on the counter before heading to her room and getting changed for bed. She turned over restlessly in her sleep, waking up the next morning completely unrested.

She stretched and got ready for school before heading toward the college, avoiding her friends as best she could. She managed to make it through the classes without incident, and she was actually managing to pass them.

She had taken to studying, though not a lot, more than what she had done previously, and she was actually beginning to understand her classes. She noticed Baek Seung Jo once or twice in a few odd places, but avoided him without seemingly being noticed. Or at least she had hoped as much.

It would seem all her hoping had been in vain however. She had been running to the library, a place Seung Jo never visited, and crashed into a solid frame she would no anywhere. "Ha Ni" Barked the voice, though it sounded different. Maybe it was just because her dreams were beginning to weaken and it had been a while. But still… It sounded… Less harsh than it ever had when he had been speaking to her. She looked up at him and quickly bowed her head to hide her eyes-and her blush.

"I'm sorry" She managed to squeak out without stuttering. She had been planning on studying through dinner, she had an exam tomorrow that she had completely forgot about, and she needed to work on the math problems or she'd never get a passing grade.

"Where are you going?" The man asked her, making her look up at him once more, battling to get her emotions under control.

"I need to study for a test" She stated matter of factly, deciding if she was direct enough and didn't prolong things, neither would he.

He muttered something under his breath which like "silly Oh Ha Ni" but that couldn't be it. He had to have said stupid she told herself. "Did you forget you promised mother you'd be over for dinner?" He asked, like she was an idiot.

Her eyes widen comically and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "OHMIGOSH!" She shouted surprised. She had completely forgotten with her worry over the upcoming test. Now what was she going to do?

Seung Jo rolled his eyes. "Come on. It can't be helped. You'll just have to spend the night and I can help you study after dinner. Mother would be heartbroken if you canceled just because of a test," He told her sternly, and she realized there was no way to get out of this mess. She cringed, what was she supposed to do now?

She had no choice but to follow him, as he had grabbed her hand, as well as he books while she had stood there indecisive, but spending the whole night with Seung Jo while he helped her study again? How was she ever going to endure that? Her heart began to beat faster at just the thought of being in the same room with him, let alone being alone in the same room while they studied throughout the night.

She growled annoyed at her thoughts and traitorous heart, it wouldn't be like that. She would act civilly and get through the night without incident. She had too.

**A/N **I'm sorry I'm such a bad person and haven't updated in forever! But I'm going to make it up to you! The next chapter will be in "that jerk's" point of view! Expect a lot of fluff on that jerk's part. As I re-read your wonderful reviews I realized I'll be taking a lot of them into consideration! If you have an idea feel free to tell me! I'm going to try to update more consistently, but I'm a sporadic person! I apologize for the wait! And hope you enjoy! ^_^;;


	4. Masque

Seung Jo nearly shook his head at the girl. He was currently sitting across from her in her room, or rather what had been her room, though it was still the same. He didn't understand how she managed to have come so far on her own in her studies, and yet nowhere at all in the same breath. She understood the basics, at least, but she was getting absolutely nowhere. It had been nearly an hour and they had only made it to the second practice problem. At this rate it was going to take all night.

Ha Ni had given mother the address and key to her apartment, asking for her to grab her school uniform among other necessities for spending the night so she could study. Mother was ecstatic. She had also blushed as she whispered something in mother's ear failing to miss the mischievous glint in the older, meddling woman's eyes. The bag was currently thrown on the bed, forgotten for now.

It took a minute for him to clear his mind, realizing she had asked him a question. With a quick smile she wouldn't notice he made to touch her hand when taking the pencil from her, moving closer to her than was necessary to show her how the problem was solved, going over it with her step by step. His heart was beating fast, and if he wasn't so good at keeping his cool, his breathing would have been irregular as well.

For a moment he wished he could feel this way about Ha Rae, but such was not the case. It was uncomfortable to feel this way, unnerving even, and he had ignored it for the last year or so. But now that he had faced a week without it, he realized he didn't w_ant _to live without the excitement and joy she brought into his life. It wasn't worth it.

His life was empty without her in it. He couldn't help himself either when it came to teasing her. This is why it came so naturally to steal her pencil when she concentrating so hard, her pink tongue poking out at the corner of her lips as she worked on the third problem. He erased the last to steps she had done, quickly explaining to her the mistake, and showing her how to do it, the whole while his voice was soft and gentle, unlike the first time he had studied with her. He was terrified of losing her, but he couldn't bring himself to admit defeat. He couldn't tell her about his feelings. The conflicting emotions only she could stir deep within him. The deep respect he had for her. He could not give her complete control over him like that. He just couldn't.

Baek Seung Jo never lost his cool. Was always collected, he was respected. Never could he admit the deep hold this child, this girl, this woman, _his _Ha Ni had over him. It would destroy him. It would be like jumping off a cliff and hoping she would catch him. So lost in his thoughts was he, that the fact she had fallen asleep escaped him. Noticing this at last he smiled.

Scooping her up gently in his arms he shoved her bag off the bed with a soft thud. Checking to make sure she was still sleeping he tucked her under the covers, kissing her lips softly so as not to wake her, and left the room, leaving the night light on, and closing the door behind him.

He had wanted to stay and watch her sleep, but that was just a bit creepy. Quickly ridding himself of such thoughts he hurried to his own room, still sharing with Eun Jo. He crept under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

He awoke the next morning still groggy and half asleep. Grabbing his clothes to change into her walked into the bathroom door. That was odd. No one was normally in there at this hour. Shrugging he figured someone had left the door shut and opened it, much to his chargin and the dismay of the half naked Oh Ha Ni.

"BAEK SEUNG JO!" She screeched. Thankful he didn't blush, He smirked. "It's not like there's anything I'd want to see" He said callously before shutting the door. His heart was racing however, and he decided a cold shower would probably be in order after that. But he couldn't left that silly girl know.

He his appearance to keep up.

**A/N **Woot! Two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll. However, I know this had very little dialog, and a lot on "that jerk's" feelings. I hope I portrayed him okay. If I sucked be sure to let me know ^_^;; (No really, please do let me, I'll fix it if necessary) I know these first chapters have seemed really light and shallow, but it'll get deeper, or at least I hope it will. I normally start with surface and dive deeper as we go before surfacing. Of course that could just be imagining things! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are loved, but not needed(: Ciao~


	5. Beginnings

Ha Ni was livid. Actually the female was beyond livid. She had wanted to get out of the house before Seung Jo, so she had woken up _really, really, really_ early! And now look! He had seen her breasts! And he had insulted her! Again! She wanted to bash his head into a wall. Or cry. Deciding on doing neither she managed to get out of the house while Baek Seung Jo was in the shower, heading quickly for her apartment to drop off her things. She did so, biting her lip. It looked like mom had snooped a bit.

Smiling to herself she grabbed a breakfast bar before taking her school things and scurrying to school. She had been a few minutes late, but her professor wasn't in the classroom yet, so she sighed in relief and sat down.

Her thoughts went back to that of earlier this morning. She had woken up in her bed, which was strange, because she could have sworn she fell asleep studying, not even the fact Seung Jo had been in the room could have kept her from sleep. Something she had been sorely lacking. With a quick shake of her head she cleared her thoughts, just as the teacher entered the class and began the lecture, forcing her to pay attention.

She had gotten much better at not letting her attention wander while she was in class. It was a blessing, because she knew if she let them, her thoughts would easily fall back to that idiot. But he wasn't an idiot. He had an I.Q. of 200. No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop loving him. That didn't mean she was going to cave in and move back home.

She had to learn to make it on her own. After all he was marrying Ha Rae, not her. She shook her head, gathering up her stuff as the bell rang. She managed to make it through the rest of her classes without so much as a thought toward _him_ and even managed to pass her math exam. At least… She thought she had.

She made sure to stay a little longer in her last classroom, chatting with her teacher about some of the stuff she didn't understand, and also hoping to avoid a certain someone. When she knew she had to leave or risk being late to work she bid her teacher farewell and left, running toward her job, and narrowly missing crashing head first into the broad chest of a man she didn't recognize. She apologized quickly, making him smile, before she hurried off, much to the dismay of the male. Suddenly he was quite interested in the female whose name he didn't yet know.

She also failed to notice the object of her affection for the past years looking on, with almost… Annoyance. She was just on time, making it to her job explaining to the boss that she been talking to a teacher about some things she didn't understand, thankful her boss was kind and understood her. When he told her to go home and study and to take the next few days off she thanked him for at least five minutes before leaving the restaurant and running out the doors crashing into the man from earlier.

"I'm so sorry!" She told him, bowing her head.

The man smiled at her. "There's no need. You seem to be in quite a rush a though. Even earlier today, you were running about like such," He joked gripping her shoulders gently to steady her.

Ha Ni blinked slightly before recognizing him. "Omo, you're the guy from school!" She stated eliciting a laugh from him. She blush4ed slightly realizing his hands were still on his shoulders. "Do you go to our school?" She asked, not able to place his face. Not that she would be able to anyways, considering the only guy she had eyes for had been Seung Jo, and all. But she had to admit he was kind of cute.

She mentally berated herself. She couldn't start a relationship. She wasn't ready for one. Not when all her other attempts had just been to make the object of her affections jealous. It would be wrong. Suddenly realizing he had been saying something she blinked. "I'm sorry, what where you asking?" She murmured.

He smiled at her and repeated his words. "I'm asking you where you're going. I'll walk you there, seeing as I'd feel responsible if I let you leave in this distracted state and you were to get hurt-" He began before she cut him off.

"Ani, I couldn't let you do that," She told him, protesting. After a few minutes she finally gave up with a sigh. "Fine, I'll let you walk me home," She growled, half amused, half angry. She failed to notice a fuming Seung Jo standing just around the corner glaring at them both.

Instead she walked with male whose name she now knew was Park Chi Soo*, a grade above her training to be a doctor. She laughed at something he said as they reached her apartment building. "Well, Park Chi Soo-"

"Please, call me Chi Soo," He told her with a smile, causing the man that had been following them the past three blocks to clench his fists and teeth in anger.

"Chi Soo, since you were going to get food, the least I can offer you is some ramen. Why don't you come in?" She asked tilting her head innocently.

"I couldn't do that. It would be wrong for a man to enter the apartment of a woman living alone. Instead, you can treat me to lunch tomorrow," He told her, before waving goodbye and leaving.

Ha Ni smiled to herself as she walked into the building going up to her apartment. Chi Soo was a nice man, and he was someone she would like to get to know better. Perhaps she really could come to like him.

**A/N ***Park Chi Soo is the name (well kind of the name) of a guy from the drama Flower Boy Ramen Shop. I'm not good with Korean names so I stole one. ^_^

Anyway~ I hope you enjoy this update. I'm going to play around with Chi Soo and Ha Ni for a little while, I want her to realize strength on her own in her own way. I also plan on having Seung Jo have to work for Ha Ni's affection in his own way. I don't want to trash their character's though, if that makes sense, so I want to stick to their base personality as much as possible, but I want them to grow as well. Ha Ni needs to be strong to stand up for herself, and Seung Jo needs to be able to admit he was wrong and talk to her openly. That is the point I want to get to with these two characters. I hope to be able to achieve this in a believable manner. Your thoughts are loved on how you think I am doing so far3 But they are not needed 3

Also, Joon Gu will not be a major player with this story, as I feel He doesn't allow Ha Ni to grow, and her using him is selfish, and holds her character back.


	6. Jealousy

Baek Seung Jo couldn't believe his eyes. Ha Ni was looking up at the same guy she had almost crashed into at school with something akin to admiration in her eyes? There was no way. He was seeing things. But for some reason he couldn't make himself step up and say something. He kept hidden in the shadows listening to them talk. It was when he offered to take her home he nearly burst from his hiding to say he would be the one taking her home.

But something caught the better of him. If he followed them he would find where she lived, and that would be better, wouldn't it? Then he wouldn't have to eavesdrop or bribe her friends or worse… Ask his mother, there was no way he could face that humiliation. Satisfied he would just have bear the uncalled for anger burning in his veins as he watched the two of them chat about school as the other boy walked her home.

Learning this person's name did nothing more for Seung Jo, who immediately realized the Chi Soo was also at the top of the school, and in the medical program, something that Ha Ni had convinced him to do, and something he would be doing if it weren't for his father's sudden heart attack. Finally after three blocks they came to what he assumed was Ha Ni's apartment building. And then the idiot had to go and invite the stranger into her house! What was she thinking? Was she trying to get herself killed?

What did she really know about him? Seung Jo sprung forward to grab her, only to leap back into the shadows as Chi Soo respectfully declined her offer. And who was she to be calling another man so familiarly? She loved him! She shouldn't be treating any other man that way! She wouldn't even look at him anymore! And she went around inviting strangers to her house? One which he hadn't even known the location of until tonight? Did she know nothing of loyalty? He stormed away from the scene after making sure Ha Ni had safely made it inside her building, frustration building inside him.

He hadn't felt like this since that idiot male that follows her around all the time sung to her at the graduation and she said she would just get over him. How was he going to handle it this time? He obviously couldn't kiss her and demand her to try and forget him now. Shaking his head the genius with the I.Q. of 200 was completely befuddled, and by a woman no less. He groaned in frustration, rubbing a hand over his chest, unsure of how to deal with the anger like pain that was nagging at him.

Surely he wasn't jealous. That was impossible. What did he have to worry over anyway. It's not like Ha Ni was truly interested in any guy other than him. That much was obvious the way she had tried, and failed to make him believe she liked that other guy whose name he can't even remember, the whole dating scheme set up by his mother. He walked back home, using the time and crisp night air to cool his head. There was no way he was going to allow that scrap of a girl annoy him this much.

Truly though, he knew that he was screwed either way. He just refused to admit to anyone, even himself. He wouldn't give in just yet, he promised himself. He couldn't. He couldn't give up control just like that. Not right now. Not when so much depended on him being what he was.

So with a sigh, and his mind made up he walked into his house and went straight up to his room. But not before stopping in Ha Ni's room. Noticing she left one of her school books there from the other night he smirked. He would just have to use that as an excuse to see her in the morning.

**A/N** So, I finished this chapter rather fast. Not much to it really, other Seung Jo's thought's on the new guy, and contemplation once more about his feelings for Ha Ni. Not sure how in character it is, but, yeah. Anyway, the next chapter will probably in his point of view as well, but I wanted to stop here because I felt I should make the next day a completely separate chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. ^_^ I know this chapter was shorter than the last, but I think the next two should make up for it :3


	7. Chaos

Seung Jo woke up but for some reason he didn't want to get out of bed. And then he remembered why. Today he had a meeting with Ha Rae. Though he didn't mind going out with the woman, she wasn't the one he truly wished to be with. Sighing he got up and showered and dressed for the day, putting the book in his bag. He would return it to Ha Ni at some point. But the past week had been busy, he had much to do with the designs for the games, and had barely had a chance to see her. And when he did see her she seemed to be around that med student.

Forgoing breakfast he left the house early, arriving on time to start the day with Ha Rae. The two decided on going to the zoo and the art museum to see an exhibit by a foreign artist. He figured it would be an uneventful, but pleasant day smiling at Ha Rae as he picked her up. He listened to her chatter, answering her politely and discussing things that Ha Ni would never be able to comprehend.

And then it happened. They were on the train at the zoo, heading toward the entrance so they could go to the art museum when he saw her. She was smiling and laughing while holding on to _his_ arm. And something snapped in him. He just couldn't understand what she saw in that guy! She barely even knew him! How could she forget, him Baek Seung Jo so easily? He didn't understand! He was staring at them, glaring more likely, disregarding everything Ha Rae said when Ha Ni looked up and saw him.

He thought he saw something in her eyes before she turned away and ignored him. How dare she. And she was leaning against Chi Soo all friendly like! It was then Ha Rae noticed them. "Isn't that Ha Ni?" She asked, and Ha Rae, being ever the one to show off called to her. "Ha Ni! Ha Ni! Is that you?" She asked.

Ha Ni looked over and nodded somewhat timidly. She looked almost upset. But Seung Jo was too angry to notice. "Yeah, What do you want?" She called back rudely, looking only at Seung Jo.

Ha Rae just laughed thinking it was funny. "Why don't you come with us to the art museum?" She asked, seeing Ha Ni as no threat. This was when Seung Jo could no longer take it.

He spoke up, his voice harsh, and edge to it that even he hadn't heard before. "No, Ha Ni wouldn't be able to understand such things. She should stay here where it won't hurt her brain" He said, hoping to insult her, hoping to keep her from coming. He wasn't sure he would be able to endure the torture of seeing her with another man. Watching her be friendly and acting like he no longer existed in her eyes. Her beautiful brow eyes that expressed every thought, every feeling to all those who gazed into them.

And she did the very thing he had dreaded. She had simply glared at him before smiling at Ha Rae and accepting, ACCEPTING the invitation to tag along. Ha Rae smacked him lightly and told him to be nice. But how could he? Not when his world was in chaos. Everything he knew, had thought he could count on was crashing down.

He had thought for sure Ha Ni wouldn't be able to forget him. That she would have to love him forever. But she looked perfectly happy with that other guy. And that was not something he could have. How could he stand for something like that?

He was going to have to fix things, and fast, if he expected to retain any sort of sense of former shred of his past pride and self.

He just wasn't sure what he could do just yet. Though none of his inner turmoil and thoughts showed on his face. Instead he wore in place his old mask, the one that kept everyone out. The one that had once kept people from approaching him. And the one Ha Ni had cracked.

It was during the taxi ride that he had come with a plan. One that he would put into action at the museum. For now he kept up his charade and ignored Ha Ni, talking to Ha Rae and Chi Soo, pretending that the close proximity to her wasn't driving him crazy.

**A/N** Yes, Seung Jo has realized his feelings, and will now start to try and win Ha Ni back. No she won't give into him so soon. As I mentioned I wish for a lot of personal growth for the two, which is just starting. And yes, I did post three chapters in one night. I'm on a roll. I might even get the fourth one out tonight. I hope you all enjoyed. ^_^ Reviews are loved, but in no way shape or form needed~


	8. Surprise

Ha Ni was so confused. He had been acting so cold to her just minutes ago. Her mind flashed back to the zoo when he said she wouldn't be smart enough to join them, and then in the car when he completely ignored her. She summoned up all the anger she had felt and glared into the eyes of the man that had her pressed against the wall of the museum a few feet from the rest rooms, the others now where in site.

"Yah! Baek Seung Jo! What do you want!" She hissed trying to push him away! He was so close! What was she to do? She couldn't keep the blush from consuming her face as he stood that close to her. It was just like the night of their high school graduation!

Thankfully she was sure she could pass the blush off as anger, and quickly forced herself to come back to the present. "Get off of me Seung Jo!" She hissed at him, her hands pushing against his chest. He remained stoically silent, just staring at her. It was almost frightening the intensity in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak again when he pressed his lips to hers forcefully. "Omo!" She shouted and blushed as she looked at him. "What are you doing?!" She asked panicking, her heart racing as he leaned closer and kissed her again.

"Yah! Oh Ha Ni! Can't you be quiet for even a minute while I try to think! How am I supposed to talk with all your noise?" He asked her, his voice rough, but Ha Ni noticed he didn't sound mean… She blinked "Wha…?" She asked trailing off as he loomed closer, threatening to kiss her again.

"Yah! Ha Ni! What are you doing with Chi Soo?" He finally asked making her blink. She was on a date with him, just as she was about to answer he continued to speak. "I thought you only loved me!" He hissed sounding angry once more. No way. This was too good. Seung Jo was being jealous? Ha! What would her friends say?

"Ha Ni! I'm the only one for you! You have to trust me. Get rid of him!" He continued, but Ha Ni was no longer listening as she remembered Ha Rae.

"Baek Seung Jo you Jerk!" She nearly yelled causing a few people to look over at them. She continued to speak her voice getting more indigent by the second. "How dare you tell me who I can like! How dare you kiss me! You're engaged to Ha Rae! You have no right to do this to me! Now get off me!" Ha Ni hissed managing to push the very shocked male off of her.

She had allowed herself to live in the fantasy that he liked her, but she remembered how it had ended the last time. And she didn't want to live through that again. Nor was she going to be made a fool of, or a mistress. He was getting married! She couldn't allow herself to fall for his words or his games any longer. She was just about to leave the stunned man there when Ha Rae and Chi Soo appeared looking for the two of them, who had been gone a long time.

"Chi Soo," Ha Ni said, her voice shaking slightly. "Let's go home. Seung Jo was right. I don't fit in here" She told him, taking his arm and leading them out of the building without another word. She didn't say anything more to the man who knew the story of her and Baek Seung Jo, but cried as he took her home.

Assuring him she would be fine, she thanked him for understanding and walked upstairs to her apartment. She ignored her phone ringing constantly and finally shut it off as she continued to cry on the couch.

How could Seung Jo do that to her? Just as she were starting to get rid of her feelings for him? Why did he always seem to make things complicated? She didn't understand what kind of game he was playing. But she no longer wanted to be a part of it. She fell asleep resolved to forget the man had ever existed, only for her dreams to revolt against her, and bring back memories of Seung Jo she wanted to keep hidden.

She woke the next morning knowing she would have to go work. Not having slept very well at all she showered and got ready for the day. Turning on her cell to find a total of twenty missed calls, most of them from Chi Soo, che3cking to make sue was okay, one for Joon Gu asking if she wanted o eat lunch, and one from Seung Jo, though he left no message.

She rolled her eyes an opened the door of her apartment to see the very devil standing there with his poised to knock. Shocked she slammed the door closed in his face and leaned against it, her heart pounding like crazy as she hoped he would just leave and go away. Luck it would seem was not on her side however, when he knocked and began to softly call her name.

"Ha Ni," He started softly. "We need to talk. Please?" he asked. Which shocked her. Seung Jo so rarely asked her to do something nicely. In fact, she was pretty sure she had never heard him ask something of her so nicely. But she didn't have time for this, or him. Instead, she did what any sane woman would do in this situation and stole out the fire escape, running to work so as not be late. Arriving five minutes early she greeted everyone before starting her job, trying to put yesterday and this morning completely from her mind.

**A/N **Woot! Fourth chapter! Poor Baek Seung Jo, he had no idea what was going to happen to him. I hope you enjoyed, (personally I loved her using the fire escape. XD)! It seems sort of rushed to me, but ah well. Seeing as she liked him for four years I didn't think it'd be that easy to wipe her crush away. I've liked the same guy for almost a year now even though I know he's going to get married. Ha… Anyway~ She's going to keep him on his toes.I am however, getting impatient with the two of them xD. I do have plans for future chapters and growth. Oh! And I'm stealing/will steal/stole things from the Twainese counterpart It started with a kiss. I recommend you watch it if you haven't! At least season 2, it has a lot more growth than the Korean version, but still not as much as I would like.


	9. Confession

Seung Jo stood in front of Ha Ni's door for the next hour calling her name softly and pleading with her to talk to him. He only realized she had left when a neighbor informed him that she had seen the girl dashing out her fire escape. As angry as he was he had been made a fool of he couldn't help but chuckle. Ha Ni really was a unique girl.

Yesterday after she had run out on him, chewing his ass out he had taken Ha Rae through the museum before taking her to a nice dinner. He had explained to her as gently as he could that he could not marry her because he loved Ha Ni. He apologized, but he knew that she wouldn't have been happy when he loved someone else.

Now all he needed to do was to convince the girl of his affections that he wanted her and not Ha Rae. And if those two kisses hadn't done anything yesterday he wasn't sure how to prove to her he loved her. So he stopped by the flower shop and picked up four red roses, for the four times he had kissed her. Of course she would only remember three of them. He smirked slightly as he remembered kissing her at the pension, not sure why at the time he had been unable to resist her lure.

He walked to the place where Ha Ni worked and entered the coffee shop before it, getting a scone and a coffee to wait for her to get off. He saw her exit the building only for that idiot Chi Soo to show up. Anger burned in his gut as he stormed out of the shop and over to where the two were talking, not even hearing their conversation.

"Ya! Ha Ni!" He shouted pulling her to his chest. She felt so right there he didn't want to let her go. He looked at Chi Soo and glared. "This woman is mine. She can't love another man besides me," He growled looking down at the woman about to protest. His heart wouldn't let him hear it, afraid it would break. Instead he continued on determinedly.

"She can't love anyone else because this woman here is the one who holds my heart. I _need_ her," He said his voice constricting as the girl stopped struggling in his arms and looked up at him clearly shocked. "So I'm afraid I'll be leaving with her now. We need to talk," He stated before half pulling, half carrying a dazed Ha Ni. They made it about a block toward her apartment before she snapped out of it and began to shout.

"Yah! Baek Seung Jo! Just what game do you think you're playing?" She demanded. His heart nearly shattered at her words as he stopped to look at her. "What makes it okay to play with my heart? Don't you know how hard things are for me?" She demanded, making him slowly begin to smile.

He stared her square in the eye both hands on her shoulders, one hand also holding the four roses. "Yah. Oh Ha Ni. Are you stupid?" He asked her as closed some of the distance between them. "I'm not playing with you. Even I wouldn't take a joke this far. Do you not realize that?" He asked almost angrily. He let go of one shoulder to hand her the flowers.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why only four?" She asked, making him roll his eyes.

"For every time we've kissed," He explained with a slight smirk, making her think.

"Omo… We've only kissed three times though!" She shouted before shaking her head. "Yah! How do you expect me to believe you Baek Seung Jo?" She asked, not willing to let herself get crushed.

He sighed, looking at her for a moment before kissing her again. "This is the fifth time I've kissed you and you don't believe me. Fine, what should I do to make you believe?" he asked half annoyed, half amused.

He saw he struggle for answer before a smile stole on her face. "A… Date?" She asked, making him chuckle. She was so easy to please. He simply nodded.

"Sure. We'll go on a date, and the we'll go home. Understood?" He asked.

"Home?"

"Home. There's no need for you come back to this apartment," Seung Jo said, "I'll tell everyone tonight, and things will be solved," He said with a smirk.

"Yah Baek Seung Jo," Ha Ni started, but there was only so much he could from her.

"Yah, enough protesting for now, where do you want to go?" He asked her, allowing her to contemplate the question. He just hoped that from there, everything would go smoothly.

**A/N **So they're officially a couple. I totally had to screw his character over though in the last two chapters. But I think he should have been more affectionate to her… Oh well. Anyway, yes, she did give into him, and they are dating. But things are still going to be much different. And she will still hold her ground. I refuse to allow her to be pushed over and around by Seung Jo so much. And so I hope you enjoyed. Let me know If you think I've royally screwed things up. Also, I'm really happy about five chapters in a night. :3 I guess My muse is yelling at me. Not sure if I'll post another tonight though. I'm kind of tired.


End file.
